dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom: The Video Game
Xbox *WW March 7, 2002 GameCube *WW March 7, 2002 Game Boy Advance *WW March 19, 2003 Wii U Virtual Console *WW September 19, 2014 |genre = Platform |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: E }} 'Greeny Phatom: The Video Game '''is a 2002 platform game that was first released on the PlayStation 2 on December 11, 2001 in Japan, and Febuary 12, 2002 in the USA and Europe. It was later ported to GameCube and Xbox on March 7, 2002. Versions of Greeny Phatom: The Video Game *Xbox - Balls/Fox Interactive (Programmers: John Herding, Abdul Stainton) *Greeny Arcade - Balls/Semi Logic Entertainments, Inc./Avalanche Software (best port due to horrible-ness free) *GameCube - Balls/Fox Interactive *Games for Dinner - Balls/Fox Interactive *PlayStation 2 - Balls/Fox Interactive/Tokyo Rock City Games *Microsoft Windows - Balls/Fox Interactive/Nice Game Entertainment *Game Boy Advance - Balls/Fox Interactive/WayForward *Neo Geo - Balls *Pocket PC - Balls/Fox Interactive/Jamdat *Playstation - Balls/Fox Interactive/KuàilèShìjiè Entertainment Games Technology Limited/Tokyo Rock City Games *Nintendo 64 (under the title Greeny Phatom 64) - Balls/Rockstar/Fox Interactive *Dreamcast - Balls/Fox Interactive *Nokia N-Gage - Balls/Fox Interactive *Java ME - Balls/Fox Interactive/Jamdat *Mac - Feral Interactive/Balls/Fox Interactive/Nice Game Entertainment *Game Boy Color - Balls/Fox Interactive/Climax/Tiertex Design Studios *Game.com (unreleased) - Balls/Acclaim/Tiertex Design Studios (later became ''Mary-Kate and Ashley: Sweet 16 - Licensed to Drive for the Game Boy Advance) *Sega Saturn (unreleased) - Balls/Acclaim *Sega Mega Drive (Unreleased) - Balls/Acclaim/Visual Concepts *Game Gear (Unreleased) - Balls/Acclaim/Nice Game Entertainment *Nintendo 64DD (Unreleased) - Balls of Japan *Super NES (Unreleased) - Balls/Ubisoft *MS-DOS (Unreleased) - Balls/Matel Interactive People who bought the game *Laser Pikachus - Voice actor behind the PAL versions of the game. He also rated it "Best PS2 Game Evar. 11/10" *CoinHunter12 - Owns the beta and prototype version of the Nintendo 64 port. Also was a beta tester for the GameCube version. *Bunearyguy - Beta tester for the Playstation 2 version and created a custom Nintendo Vs. Dualsystem machine version *03Isrflo62410 - Graphic designer, animator, and sound designer for the Windows version. *Erika Clayton - Beta tester for the Greeny Arcade version. Also found a copy of the pirated Dendy version in a landfill. *JBWikia9000/JBWikiaRises - Programming helper for the remake for Greeny Arcade 256. Also found a PS2 version on eBay *Bingbang32 - Found the prototype for the Games for Dinner version at a flea market, bought it, and has played it occasionally. *Coleisawesomeman01 - Found a copy of the Microsoft Windows version at a flea market. *MovieLover9000 - Animator/artist/designer of the game. *ToonLinkMinions11 - Designer/programmer/developer of the game. *The Irate Gamer - Bought it and reviewed it, only to attacked by the Angry Video Game Nerd's "fan dumb". *The Angry Video Game Nerd - Bought it and reviewed it, and liked it. *David Bowie - Introduced the game at E3 2001 and played a demo copy, said demo copy was sold on eBay after his death *GreenyPhatomLover - Who plays the GameCube version with Nintendont *Junk Food King - Bought the game and reviewed it. *88buttee Studios - Owned the PS1 version. *Lazy Game Reviews - Reviewed it and liked it. *Brandon Hirsch - Who owns the PC version *MrAndrewB1998 - Owns the GameCube version. Stages *Level 1, Stages 4, Boss: Beanson *Level 2, Stages 7, Boss: Blinky's Killer Frog *Level 3, Stages 9, Boss: Pingux2012 *Level 4, Stages 7, Boss: Evil Barney *Level 5, Stages 6, Boss: Evil Dr. Beanson *Level 6, Stages 8, Final Boss: Gree Guy Gallery Covers Screenshots 4 Player Modes *Co-op Story, *Little Guy Fighters, *Little Guy's Pinball Cabinet *More coming soon. All four-player modes are in all versions, especially the PS2, in which you have to use the Multitap Module for 4 players. Greeny Phatom Re-Mastered Collection In May 2015, Night Dive Studios, Stainton Enterprises and OK Labs announced a re-mastered game collection, that is available in Steam, Gog.com Galaxy, Xbox One, PS4, Wii U and Xbox 360. Category:Video Games Category:GameCube games Category:Wii U Virtual Console games Category:GBA games Category:Original XBOX games Category:PS2 games Category:Greeny Arcade games